Horvath's Staff
Horvath's Staff (originally known as Horvath's Sword and also known as Horvath's Cane) is a magic cane belonged to the Morganian sorcerer Maxim Horvath and it is one of the many magical items featured in the 2010 Disney movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Originally, it was Horvath's magical sword, which at one point in the past, Horvath turned it into the staff using his magic in order to suit it with the modern world, and presumably, to avoid unwanted attention. Horvath uses his staff for all of his magical skills in the same manner with how sorcerers in other fiction uses their staves/wands, including while fighting Balthazar, his former best friend. Appearence Originally, it was a long, medieval sword with the blue crystal on its pommel that glows whenever Horvath use his magic. After Horvath changed its form to suit the modern day era, it became a long and black cane, which retains both its blue crystal and the crystal's glow every time Horvath uses his magic. It later has Abigail Williams' pendant, Merlin's Dragon Ring, and Drake Stone's ring attached to it. Powers and Abilities Horvath's Staff enables him to use his magic in the same or similar manner with sorcerers who uses their rings. Before being modified, its powers were in standard magical level, presumably in same level with the Ring of his old best friend and once-fellow Merlinean, Balthzar. Horvath later amplifies its magic by attaching Merlin's Dragon Ring (by stealing it from Dave Stutler), Drake Stone's Ring, and Abigail Williams' Necklace on it. In process, the staff became very powerful, and ultimately, amplifies Horvath's own magical skills. However, like magicians in fantasy works whom uses magic via wands/staves, Horvath's staff was the only known means to use his magic. If he is separated from his staff, Horvath became a vulnearable target until he retrieves his staff. This was shown when Dave uses his machines that blasts Horvath's cane away, disarming him and allowed Balthazar to blast him. Videogame Appearance Maxim Horvath's Staff is featured in the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice with Horvath himself as the game's fifth boss. Due to the game's graphic limitations, the staff is less ornate in design, comprised of a long rod with white crystal head. Also, rather than placing stolen catalysts on it, Horvath wears the rings on his main hand as shown in the ending of the game's final cutscene (includes Abigail's necklace and Sun Lok's Dragon Belt which has been transmogrified into ring forms). Gallery Maxim Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath Maxim Horvath with his Sword.jpg|Maxim Horvath with his magic Sword in his early days when he uses it to betray Merlin. Horvath's Sword.jpg|Maxim Horvath sheathing his Sword. Horvath's Cane.jpg|Horvath's Cane Maxim Horvath with his Staff.jpg|Maxim Horvath utilizes the magic of his Staff. Maxim Horvath's Staff & the Grimhold.jpg|Horvath uses his magic Staff to open the Grimhold and free Abigail Williams. Horvath's Jewel.jpg|Horvath's Jewel Maxim Horvath & his Staff.jpg|Horvath uses his magic Staff to attack. Maxim Horvath & his Cane.jpg|Horvath utilizes the magic of his Staff. Category:Weapons Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashing